The present invention relates generally to receivers and more specifically to radio receivers.
Multiple sensors such as antennas are typically used to provide more information to a receiver. However, the multiple sensors generally receive a superposition of differently delayed and attenuated versions of a transmitted signal due at least in part to unintentional reflections and scattering. The multipath components received from the transmitted signals typically have different phases that may constructively or destructively add together, thereby causing the fading of the received signals. Therefore, a need exists for an improved receiver to effectively combine or process these received signals from multiple sensors. Furthermore, a need exists to reduce the effects of multipath echo and increase the reliability level of these receivers.